ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Wallace
Jack Wallace was a Captain in the United States Navy. Biography Pre-Series Wallace's wife died giving birth to their daughter. Tragically, his daughter was later killed when a faulty balcony collapsed and fell on her in a shopping mall. These losses caused Wallace to moonlight as a "real-life superhero", one of several self-appointed neighborhood watchmen (or vigilantes) who adopted colorful costumes and identities. Wallace took on the name "Captain Code", and specialized in finding and reporting construction violations. In the Navy, Wallace served in Iraq and earned numerous commendations, and eventually became head of a classified project for the Department of Energy, securing rogue nuclear materials, especially those from the former Soviet Union. Wallace also acted as an anonymous source for several news articles by reporter Wendy Miller, including an expose on wasteful government spending. Season 9 In "Secrets", Wallace and fellow RLSH Dexter Murphy were both shot to death in Murphy's flower shop. The NCIS Major Case Response Team led by Leroy Jethro Gibbs investigated, partnered with Miller. Suspicion initially fell on their fellow RLSH Felix "Soulless" Quintero, whose DNA was found at the flower shop, but Quintero had an alibi. Gibbs initially disapproved of Wallace acting as an RLSH, believing that crime prevention was no job for amateurs. However, Donald Mallard revealed some of Wallace's personal history, including the loss of his daughter, and expressed admiration that Wallace, and several other RLSHs, had channeled their earlier tragedies into doing something positive, instead of spiraling into depression or drug addiction. For Gibbs, who had seriously contemplated suicide after the loss of his own wife and daughter, this struck a chord. The killer was eventually revealed to be Tom Ventura, an ex-military security officer working for corrupt real estate mogul Wayne Tobett. Tobett specialized in buying slums, counting on the high crime rates to drive property values down. Since the RLSHs' activities were discouraging crime, Tobett was systematically eliminating them. After Tobett and Ventura were arrested (with the unexpected help of Wayne's own son, Clarence), Director Vance remarked that Gibbs had had a change of heart about RLSHs. Gibbs pointed out that their activities had been making enough of a dent in crime for Tobett to consider them a threat, and pronounced a fitting epitaph for both Wallace and Murphy: "Good guys are good guys, Leon." Trivia As "Captain Code", Wallace's self-description on the website EarthSuperheroUnion.com, was: Captain Code is my name and public safety is my game. Be on notice landlords, property owners and building managers. If there is even one screw loose, I will find it. And you. Awards and decorations Here is a list of awards and decorations worn by Capt. Wallace: * Legion of Merit * Meritorious Service Medal * Navy & Marine Corps Commendation Medal, w/2 gold award stars (3rd award) * Navy & Marine Corps Achievement Medal, w/3 gold award stars (4th award) * Presidential Unit Citation * Navy Unit Commendation, w/3 bronze service stars (4th award) * Meritorious Unit Commendation, w/3 bronze service stars (4th award) * National Defense Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal * Iraq Campaign Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Global War on Terrorism Service Medal * Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, w/3 bronze service stars (4th award) * Navy & Marine Corps Overseas Service Ribbon, w/2 bronze service stars (3rd award) * Surface Warfare insignia Category:Americans Category:Legion of Merit recipients Category:Murder Victims Category:Naval Officers Category:One-Off NCIS Characters Category:Navy Captains